Marked by the Dragon Queen
by Dragonfan47
Summary: In a new land, training his students, what could possibly go wrong? Eragon finds out when a mysterious portal takes him to a new land, where the Dragon Queen asks him and two others to become Storm Dragons and join 3 others. Together, the 6 must free the land of Apharis and his evil. Crossover with Mark of the Dragon Queen. Hiatus.
1. 1 and 2

**Hey, this is my version of what happened in Mark of the Dragon Queen starting during Chapter 21 when the prophesy is revealed. It is better than what it sounds like. Eragon will appear later.**

Arun POV

Everyone started to speak at once. I turned around and hugged Kira tightly. She let the tears flow unhindered down her cheeks. Then she stiffened. "Wait, there's something I need to do. Follow me." She slipped out the door, shoes in hand. I quickly put on my own and followed. I caught up to her by the gate. "Arun, can you cast an invisibility spell to cover the both of us?" I frowned and cast the spell. "Why?" I asked. "Never mind, let's go," she said. "Where?" "Into the forest, I need to talk to Florda."

Kira POV

We snuck past the guards with little trouble, and ran a long ways into the woods. Now though, I became nervous as I waited for Florda to come. I saw three dark shapes across the moon, and then, as I had asked, Florda glided down and picked us up in her claws. "What the heck!" Arun exclaimed. "Kira asked me to bring you two to my lair to speak. From what I understand, she wants to speak with me of a matter of the uttermost importance. Is that right?" She asked looking down at us. I nodded. Then she landed. "Now will you please explain to Arun and I." "I realized something," I started. "Father wasn't really marked by Haka. He was scarred. Also, the prophecy said that the source of victory would be the winged ones, not dragons, like it meant something different. There is a difference right?" I asked, suddenly unsure. "Yes, actually, there is," Florda replied. "There is a spell, that when used, can change a human into a creature that is half dragon, half human. We use it as a dragon blessing. You two together have all the qualities that the prophecy says. If you use my scales, then the prophecy could very well apply to you instead of your father." I glanced at Arun. "You would also be able to turn into a human or dragon at will, though your natural forms will be a mix of both and rozica will have no effect upon your spells." We nodded. "Let's do it," Arun said. Florda smiled sadly. "Very well, take a scale from my tail and place it upon the palm of your right hand." We did as she said, but nothing could have prepared us for what happened next, as she waved her tail.

Arun POV

I doubled over from the pain and dimly realized that Kira was doing the same. Then it was over. I looked over at Kira and started. "Kira, you, you..." What's wrong? She asked, looking up at me. Then she gasped. "You, you changed!" She managed to say as she stared at me. I compared our new selves to our old selves. Where our skin had been, there were now pitch black scales. I could see, hear, and smell better. I noticed that Kira had small, angular ears with pointed tips. Her eyes were smaller, and slanted, and her nose was smaller as well. Her hair had turned midnight black and sparkled like it had diamonds hidden throughout it. Leaning over a puddle, I saw that I had the same qualities as her. She flapped her wings and swung her tail. So that was the strange feeling behind me. I tried them out, and then tried to fly. Kira tried to at the same time, and crashed into me, both of us falling to the floor of the cave. "Try turning into a dragon," Florda said smiling. "How do we do that?" Kira asked. "Easy, just think of being one." As I did so, I felt a tickling sensation on my body. I swelled up into a shining dragon, then roared and flew out of the cave into the sky. I heard a slightly softer roar and turned around as a smaller black dragon crashed into me yet again, knocking me out of the sky. I grabbed her forelegs and pulled her closer towards me as we transformed into our natural form and plunged into the lake. We played around for a couple minutes before getting out. "We should be getting back," Kira sighed. "Yes, but listen first. Even when you are in human form, you will still have the senses of a dragon and your mark," Florda said. I looked at Kira confused. "Mark?" I asked. "Yes, on your right hand where you placed my scale." I looked. There was an onyx black dragon curled up into a ball on it.


	2. Number 3

It was dawn, yet the sun still hadn't rose above the land. That was ok. That meant there was still time to look over the land she had been born and raised in. This land was all she'd known. Her life was dedicated to serving this land. Yet she had to go. She had no reason to stay any longer. She had left her goodbyes in the form of letters. Only one knew she was, no had to leave, and she had said goodbye in person to him. It broke her heart to leave him, but she had to. "I will do whatever it takes to bring us together again, but I will NOT leave this place to fall to evil." She whispered forcefully. As if she had summoned it, the dawn's light appeared and the portal opened. She jumped through, feeling herself ripped in half, and tumbled to the ground."Are you ready?" A voice asked as she pushed herself to her feet. "Yes," she answered. "My sacrifice will NOT be in vain." And with a wave of the Queens' tail, another Storm Dragon was made.

**Hey, I know this is different. Sorry, but I'm still new to this and ****accidentally deleted it. I've tried to recreate it though! Anyway, I need a boy OC and one of you to guess who just became the third Storm Dragon.**


	3. 4's dream

Over a mountain range, three dragons flew. These dragons were small, and black. In fact, they all looked almost the same, except for the eyes. Two of the dragons were slim, and seemed to be females. One of them had emerald green eyes. The other had sapphire blue. The third, a male, had ruby red. Then, something spoke. "Ruby! Emerald! Sapphire! Come." They wheeled around and dashed to a ledge on which a female blue dragon waited. "What is it Florda?" Sapphire asked. "Three more are comming. One of the Amethest, one of the Onyx, and one of the gems is still unknown. You MUST find the unknown gem before the other comes." "We will, right?" Rube asked. "RIGHT!" The two girls cheered.

In a dark room on a different world, a young man woke with a start. He had a feeling that the he was one of the three in the dream-vision he had just witnessed. Not just any of the three either, but the one with the missing gem, for he couldn't get the name out of his head, and they never said it. The name of the missing gem was Citrine.

**So so SO sorry I didn't update sooner. I was really busy, and I accidently deleted this story, and I broke my Kindle AGAIN, and now I can't see my old reviews for this story so I lost Alea, so could Elemental Dragon Slayer PLEASE remake her! I'll update soon, I promise! Again, REALLY SORRY!**


	4. Explanation

**Ok, so I can't forget. Here are the OC's.**

**From Elemental Dragon Slayer; Aela!**

Name: Aela Nikita

Race: Human

Age: 16

Appearance: fiery, red hair colour with lightly tanned skin tone. Bright blue almond shaped eyes, lean build (not skinny but not stocky).

Background: Raised in Actium, her family was of middle class. However, her mother died due to ovarian cancer (unrecognisable of course) at the age of 26, leaving Aela alone with her father at the age of 3. Her father had a brief unsteady period of alcoholism but soon recovered and raised Aela to the best of his ability. He was set upon by thugs however one day and killed in the action of being mugged, leaving Aela an orphan at the age of 9. Aela left Actium for the city of Croton to search for a job. There she found work as a maid/cleaner. This cycle continued for 3 years, moving city and finding another low-paid job. Having had enough after a failed rape attempt by her employer she heard about the Varden and their cause. Meeting up with them in Farther Dur, she joined and met Eragon when she was 16 in the battle where Ajihad died. Since then they have been friends but no more (no romantic interest in him).

**Don't forget, a boy is needed!**

**And btw,**

****Emerald is Arya

Ruby is Arun

Sapphire is Kira

Amethyst is Aiden

Onyx is Aela

Citrine is Eragon

**If someone enters and they aren't immeaditly given their gem, they die.**


	5. READ

**I'll post tommorow, lot of problems and I'll explain tommorow!**


End file.
